Electric hair clippers are used by barbers and hair stylists to cut and shape human hair. These hair clippers conventionally provide a pair of blades, comprised of a reciprocating upper blade and a fixed lower plate. Both blades provide a plurality of teeth along their common edges. The reciprocating or movable blade moves in relation to the fixed blade, such that the teeth move in a rapid scissor-like motion.
Recent trends in hair styling have produced the so-called “faded haircut” or “fade”, which creates an area of hair with gradually tapering lengths, typically on the sides and back of the head. Creating gradually tapering lengths of hair requires a great deal of time and skill on the part of the barber or hair stylist.
Comb attachments of various lengths are available, which hold the hair clippers at a consistent distance from the scalp, thus ensuring a consistent length of hair after the cut. Changing the comb attachments repeatedly will assist the barber or hair stylist in achieving a faded haircut, but is time consuming.
Great care and a steady hand are required to avoid a “stair-stepped” look, where the transition between different hair lengths created by different comb attachments is abrupt and obvious, which reflects poorly on the stylist. For all of these reasons, barbers and hair stylists who are inexperienced or lack confidence may decline to attempt a faded haircut.
While these hair clipper blades may be suitable for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter. Hair clipper blades and comb attachments, as disclosed in the prior art, require the barber or hair stylist (the user) to invest substantial time and skill in producing a faded haircut, creating a disadvantage when compared to more traditional or conventional haircuts.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.